


Lazos inquebrantables

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Series: Lazos y sangre [6]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Tras haber finalmente establecido su relación, si había algo que anhelaba el joven cazador era el momento en el cual Zero finalmente bebiese de él en aquel lugar tan esperado, y su vínculo se convirtiera en uno inquebrantable.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Lazos y sangre [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653157
Kudos: 16





	Lazos inquebrantables

**Author's Note:**

> 6° y último OS de la serie Lazos y sangre. ¡Con esto me despido de esta serie! Gracias por haberla seguido.

Protegidos por los frondosos rosales de rosas blancas y rojas, y la serenidad de la noche, aquella pareja yacía en un plácido momento de serenidad sobre la banca de aquel jardín de la propiedad del purasangre Kiryû Zero.

Con la cabeza descansando en el regazo de su amante y sintiendo la brisa agitar sus cabellos, Kaname abrió los ojos para ver la luna brillar en lo alto, mas nada era tan atrayente para él como los grises ojos del vampiro los cuales le contemplaban con adoración.

Zero sonrió suavemente y uno de sus dedos rozó el cuello de Kaname; justo en el lugar donde el pulso de su vida latía, y donde el joven sabía que algún día el vampiro habría de morderle. Y es que, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado un par de años desde que los sentimientos entre ambos fueran confesados y su relación establecida, Zero se había abstenido de morderle de aquella manera tan íntima. Aunque ello no quería decir que el vampiro no hubiese bebido su sangre, puesto que en más de una ocasión Zero había bebido de él.

Algunas veces, Zero había besado su muñeca y clavado sus colmillos en el pulso de sus venas. Tal y como lo había hecho en lugares más ocultos como los muslos de Kaname; una acción que hacía al joven cazador jadear y retorcerse, intentando contener su trémula emoción. Sin embargo existía un lugar del cual Zero aún no había bebido por más que Kaname lo anhelara con intensidad: de su cuello.

El purasangre aseguraba que en el momento en el cual clavase sus colmillos en el frágil cuello de Kaname, la tentación de arrebatar por completo la humanidad aún presente en Kaname y suplantarla con su propia sangre latiendo en las venas de Kaname, sería demasiado fuerte. Por ello, Zero se había contenido, en espera de que Kaname alcanzara un par de años más y como una forma de decir que aquello no era un mero capricho del vampiro (como rumoreaban algunos), sino una decisión que Kaname habría de tomar libremente y que Zero respetaba.

Sin embargo, Kaname debía admitir que la espera se le estaba haciendo cada vez más exasperante. Él quería pertenecer por completo al vampiro, sentir los colmillos de este sobre sí y ser el único que saciase el apetito del purasangre.

Un apetito el cual sin duda alguna estaba dispuesto a acrecentar.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó repentinamente el vampiro rozando con el pulgar en un ligero toque los labios del joven cazador.

Los labios de Kaname se entreabrieron anhelantes ante aquel toque, y fue consciente de que seguramente su mirada reflejó el profundo anhelo de sus pensamientos.

Aunque en lugar de avergonzarse, enfrentó aquello atrapando suavemente el pulgar de Zero, y mordisqueándolo mientras sus ojos borgoña no se apartaban en ningún momento del vampiro.

Sintió a este tensarse y vio aquellos ojos refulgir en carmesí por un fugaz instante. Y cierta satisfacción le inundó de saberse el único capaz de causar aquellas reacciones en el purasangre.

—¿Estás tentándome, Kaname? ¿No has aprendido todo este tiempo lo peligroso que es tentar a un vampiro? —advirtió Zero contemplando a Kaname como si quisiera devorarle.

Kaname liberó el dedo del vampiro, depositando un reverente beso cargado de provocación en la yema del pulgar.

—Quizá no lo haya hecho —contestó con calma y aparente inocencia—. Aunque, ¿no debería castigarme por eso, Zero-san? —provocó llamándole de la misma manera formal en la cual lo hacía antes de que comenzasen su relación, y que sabía era uno de los puntos débiles del vampiro.

Ante sus palabras, Zero reaccionó como él esperaba. La respiración del vampiro se tornó pesada y para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró a horcajadas cobre este, con Zero besándole de forma hambrienta.

Las manos del vampiro le aferraron como si no quisieran dejarle escapar, aunque en realidad él no deseaba ir a ningún lado. Y en el instante en el cual Zero mordió su lengua, chupando la sangre de Kaname, este se estremeció con dolorosa satisfacción de saber que la gelidez que solía mostrar Zero ante muchos se convertía en pasión ante él.

—¡Zero! —El potente grito cargado de ira que llegó a ellos les sobresaltó, y antes de que pudiesen separarse, un temible vampiro de ojos azules y cabello negro se abrió paso entre los rosales, contemplándoles con disgusto y como si ambos fuesen un caso perdido.

—¿Yagari-san? —Zero parpadeó confuso viendo a su antiguo tutor, mientras Kaname intentaba recomponer la compostura calmada que siempre mostraba ante todos y en la cual indudablemente el otro vampiro no volvería a creer.

—¡Zero, si no haces algo con ese maldito mocoso yo mismo voy a arrojarle a una horda de nivel E para que le desangren! —reprochó Yagari con sumo cabreo.

—¿Mocoso? Perdón, Yagari-san, pero, ¿de quién estás hablando? —cuestionó Zero un tanto confuso.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo —amenazó Yagari, siendo uno de los únicos capaces de amenazar a un purasangre como Zero—. Sabes de qué jodido mocoso hablo —dijo señalando de forma despectiva a Kaname.

Aquella respuesta causó que el indicio de una tenue sonrisa la cual disimuló, se hiciera presente en Kaname al comprender la razón de la molestia del otro vampiro.

Debía tratarse del pequeño primo de Kaname: Kuran Rido. Un chiquillo de ojos bicolores y de no más de doce años, quien por alguna razón parecía haberse encaprichado con Yagari, y decidido que una vez creciera, junto con Yagari formaría una pareja tal y como la que formaban Zero y él.

Aquello era algo lo cual ciertamente no complacía al vampiro de ojos azules, quien se mostraba desagradado ante la insistencia del chiquillo. Mas conociendo como conocía a Rido, él tenía la certeza de que si su primo había tomado semejante resolución, sin importar lo que Yagari hiciese, este no lograría librarse tan fácilmente de Rido. Después de todo si algo tenían todos los Kuran era que una vez decidían el objeto de su afecto, jamás se retractaban de esto. Y prueba de ello era los sentimientos que durante años había albergado en secreto por Zero.

—Es solo un niño. Deberías tenerle paciencia, Yagari-san —dijo finalmente Kaname conciliador.

Yagari bufó y le miró exasperado.

—¿Paciencia? Ese jodido mocoso me interceptó hoy cuando salía de la Asociación tras una reunión con algunos cazadores, ¡y se presentó ante todos como mi futura pareja! —gruñó Yagari claramente cabreado y mortificado por la vergüenza con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por esto.

Para Kaname, el ver a un vampiro como Tōga Yagari avergonzado y con un sonrojo con el cual pugnaba al recordar aquel evento, debía admitir que era algo un tanto divertido. Solo que no debía mostrarlo ante Yagari si no quería iniciar un conflicto con Zero por un intento de asesinato de Yagari hacia él.

—Quién diría que llegaría el día en el cual temible Tōga Yagari estaría aterrorizado por un chiquillo —se burló Zero—. Pero lamento decirte que estás condenado. Pues una vez despiertas la atención de un pequeño Kuran es imposible deshacerse de su afecto y quieras o no, en algún momento cederás ante la tentación que representan —dijo Zero con un dejo de sorna mirando de reojo a Kaname.

—Ciertamente estoy tentado, pero de asesinarlo —gruñó Yagari con sarcasmo—Pero ya verás cómo me deshago de él. Solamente no me culpes si con la muerte de ese mocoso, inicia una guerra entre cazadores y vampiros —espetó sumamente cabreado y Kaname evitó decir que en realidad creía que conociendo a su pequeño primo, era Rido quien podía iniciar una guerra si el vampiro intentaba escurrírsele de las manos.

Y en cierta forma debido al oscuro y caprichoso carácter de su primo, Kaname quizá no podía sino compadecer un poco al vampiro.

De repente, un grito lejano se escuchó. Y esta vez fue el vampiro de ojos azules quien se congeló como si aquel fuese un llamado de la mismísima parca.

Kaname reconoció aquella voz: Era Rido.

Sin embargo, Yagari no esperó a que le encontraran, puesto que presuroso, se alejó de allí, seguramente en busca de continuar su huida del chiquillo. Aunque sinceramente Kaname dudaba que Yagari pudiese seguirse escondiendo mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, Rido daría con el vampiro de ojos azules y cuando lo hiciera, este ya no podría escapar.

Kaname contempló durante unos instantes con una suave expresión el lugar por donde se había marchado Yagari, para luego voltear hacia Zero cuyos ojos le veían con afecto.

Y al ver aquella mirada, el pecho de Kaname palpitó con calidez al recordar las palabras que Zero le había dicho a Yagari con respecto a un «pequeño chiquillo». Esto le llenó de un sentir tan profundo que ni siquiera prestó atención cuando a la distancia el grito del hombre y la voz inconfundible del pequeño Rido, que sin duda finalmente había encontrado al desafortunado vampiro de ojos azules.

Zero asió su mano y le atrajo hacia sí, olvidándose de los sufrimientos de su antiguo tutor.

—Entonces..., ¿una vez despiertas la atención de un pequeño Kuran es imposible deshacerse de su afecto... y en algún momento cederás ante la tentación? —inquirió con una ceja suavemente enarcada, repitiendo las palabras dichas por Zero anteriormente.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Yo recuerdo a un curioso chiquillo de ojos borgoña cuyos ojos una vez se posaron en mí, jamás me abandonaron. Un chiquillo que cabe decir, que hoy en día es el único poseedor del corazón de un purasangre —dijo con vehemencia acercándose al cuello de Kaname y depositando un beso allí.

Kaname cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose ante la acción y las palabras de Zero, así como la promesa implícita que aquel gesto representaba. Una promesa que sería el siguiente paso de una historia que había nacido de la curiosidad de un pequeño chiquillo hacia un vampiro de ojos grises, y cuyas vidas ahora habrían de estar unidas por un inquebrantable lazo, hasta el final.


End file.
